The Roxanne Diaries
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: A collection of journal entries by Roxanne Alicia Weasley, starting from the day she turns eleven.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: New story. I won't be putting this in my responsibilities, so this will be updated whenever I feel inspired. **

**The Roxanne Diaries**

**Introduction**

_July 11__th__, 2017_

Dear Diary,

I suppose I should introduce myself first.

Hello, my name is Roxanne Alicia Weasley. I was born on July 10th, 2006, to George and Angelina Weasley, making me their second child and only daughter. I also have a brother named Fred, who is older than me by a little more than a year (or about thirteen months, to be exact). I love playing Quidditch, riding on my broom, singing, dancing, sleeping, and occasionally helping my brother plan pranks…

You get the picture, right?

Anyway, yesterday was my eleventh birthday, the same day Mum gave me this book, telling me that her mum (also known as my Grandma Stella), had given her a diary for her eleventh birthday, and that it helped her through a number of milestones. She wanted me to have the same experience, so here I am, sitting on my bed and writing my first diary entry.

I was skeptical about the idea at first, but then I thought I should give it a chance and try it out.

Oh, and I'd better find a way to keep this private, just in case someone like a certain brother of mine decides to snoop.

On a rather unrelated note, Mum suggested that I gave you a name. Got any ideas? I'll think of something…

See you next time.

_Roxanne_

**A/N: That's the first chapter. Next update will deal with Roxanne getting to Hogwarts and making a new friend. I don't expect reviews, but they'll be greatly appreciated. Harry Potter is my favorite book series, I've always wanted to write a story for it…**


	2. Sunday Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I spent a lot of time planning this whole story out and I even downloaded a diary app on my iPad for writing the story. Also, I changed the date of the previous chapter so it fits the timeline of Roxanne's diary entries.**

**The Roxanne Diaries**

_July 16__th__, 2017_

Dear Diary,

Hello, remember me? Of course you do, it's only been four days since I started writing in here.

Mum, Dad, Fred, and I are heading to the Burrow tonight for regular Saturday dinner with the entire Weasley-Potter family. There will be about twenty-five of us, including Grandpa and Grandmum Molly, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and my cousins Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Then there's Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, as well as their daughters, Molly and Lucy. Next are Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, their children Rose and Hugo, and last but not least, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and my cousins James, Albus, and Lily. Oh, and let's not forget Teddy Lupin. He may not be a Weasley or a Potter by blood, but he's still a part of the family (he's also been dating Victoire for almost a year now). The only person who won't be around is Uncle Charlie.

Sunday dinners have always been my favorite time of the week. For one, Grandmum Molly cooks the best meals, and it's usually fun to chat with my family members. And the best part is when we have Quidditch matches. Fred, James, Al, Dominique, Louis, Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Lily, and I play all the time. Victoire joins in occasionally to even out the teams (Teddy likes to drag into her into the game most of the time, even if it's against her will; it's pretty hilarious to watch), but Molly and Lucy never get involve in our matches (Lucy has a bit of a fear of heights, and Molly is just not interested).

You know what else I enjoy about our family dinners? I love how close we all are to each other.

_Roxanne_

**A/N: Roxanne will get her Hogwarts letter in the next entry. Then the next couple updates will deal with her first year at Hogwarts.**


	3. Hogwarts Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**The Roxanne Diaries**

_July 23__rd__, 2017_

Dear Diary,

Guess what?

My Hogwarts letter came today! Which means that it's finally my turn to go to Hogwarts! I'm so happy that my hands are still shaking...

In other good news, I won't be the only one in my family that will be attending Hogwarts for the first time this year. Rose and Albus got their letters as well.

Mum is already planning to take Fred and I through Diagon Alley on Saturday to buy all of our school supplies. I literally can't wait to get my textbooks and everything. The one thing I'm looking most forward to is finally having my own wand…

I got to go now. Mum is calling me for lunch.

_Roxanne_

**A.N: Please review? It would very much appreciated…**


	4. Nervous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It was great to have a little feedback. This one jumps to August 29th, two days before Roxanne goes to Hogwarts.**

**The Roxanne Diaries**

_August 29__th__, 2017_

Dear Diary,

Two more days until I get to Hogwarts!

Tonight will be the last Weasley-Potter family dinner before us kids start the new school year. Victoire is going into her seventh (and final) year. Dominique and Molly are starting their fifth, Louis is a fourth year, Lucy is in her third, and Fred his gong into his second year with James. Rose, Al, and I are the only first years. I feel sorry for Lily and Hugo, they don't get to go until the year after next.

I have to admit, I am a little nervous about leaving home. On second thought, make that more than a little nervous. At least most of my cousins will be at Hogwarts, too, so I won't be entirely alone there. I hope I can make a friend or two. Mum and Dad say that it's important to have trustworthy friends while I'm in school.

I'm nervous about the classes too. What if I'm not good enough? Rose is really smart, there's no doubt that she'll be one of the brightest students in our year.

Things I hope to accomplish at Hogwarts:

1. Become friends with someone (who's not related to me).

2. Study hard and learn.

Wish me good luck.

_Roxy_

P.S. I finally thought up a name for you—Ginger! Aunt Clara (Mum's younger sister) once had a cat named Ginger. That's what I'm calling you from now on...


	5. Getting To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter. **

**The Roxanne Diaries**

_September 1__st__, 2017_

Dear Ginger,

It's almost two in the morning and I can't sleep. I'm just too excited!

I spent the last half hour unpacking and then repacking my trunk to make sure that everything I need is in there. My wand, school robes, quills, textbooks (I read about half of them), and etcetera. I can't believe that In just a couple more hours, I'll be getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Yay!

_Roxy_

~*~O~*~

Dear Ginger,

Well, I've finally made it to Hogwarts. The castle is even bigger than I had imagined! The train ride wasn't so bad either. In fact, I met someone new on the train today.

Her name is Lanie Brooks. She's got straight, caramel brown hair that she wore in a braid, hazel eyes, and bubbly personality. She loves to talk, make everyone laugh, be outdoors, and draw in her sketchbook. She lives in Hampshire with her parents and her eight-year-old sister Maya. I've also had the pleasure of meeting her pet cat, Strawberry (named after her favorite fruit), whom she had brought for company.

I have a feeling that Lanie and I are going to be good friends. It would be great to have a friendship like the one between Mum and Aunt Alicia.

In other news, who made into Gryffindor? That's right, I did! Fred, James, Louis, Molly, and Dominique are Gryffindor as well. Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw with Albus, Lucy, and Victoire. I'm just a little disappointed about that, since I was hoping if she and I were to be in the same house together, then there would be at least one familiar face in the girls' dormitory.

That reminds me. I should tell you about my new roommates, well, besides Lanie (she's in Gryffindor too—how amazing is that?).

First, there's Tammy Martucelli. So far, I've learned that she's of part Italian descent and is the second oldest of four siblings in her family. She wears a pair of glasses and her chestnut-colored hair is brown like polished wood (it's quite pretty).

Next is Caroline Abbot-Jones. She is the one with the curliest hair in the dormitory, as well as the only one with blue eyes. She and Tammy have known each other since they were three. Caroline's mother is Muggle (non-magic), and her father works in the Ministry of Magic.

And last, but not least, is Julia Dawson. She was sitting right next to Lanie during the start-of-term feast. The first thing that comes to mind about her at the moment is that she is really quiet. Honestly, I don't think I've heard her speak one word tonight. She has wavy, honey-blonde hair that lay only an inch past her shoulders and a few, tiny freckles on her nose and cheeks.

Will I be able to form a friendship with these four girls? I'm going to try.

My eyelids are drooping, I think I'm falling asleep...should stop writing...got another big day tomorrow...goodnight, diary...

_Roxanne_

* * *

**A/N: The next entry will be about Roxanne's first two weeks at Hogwarts.**


End file.
